I love you Lily a tcm love story
by Lilyjon10877519
Summary: Lily is your average nerdy girl,picked on you name it but it all changed when she ran into thomas hewitt
1. chapter 1

Lily's p.o.v

I returned from Utah with my grandma who I really didn't get along with she would always call me names when I would do something wrong like "you fucking idiot" and "no wonder why you don't have freinds!" you see i live with her because my parents died in a car crash when I was 9, I am now 14 so we were heading back when my nans car broke down in the middle of no where (great.) I thought (just fucking brilliant) "where are we?" I asked question ly "your the one that was supposed to be looking out for the signs moron" my nan barked back at me, suddenly I hear a car drive by "wave it down Child!" My nan ordered me so I walked in the middle of the road and waves my arms up and down as it came closer I realised it was a police car (thank the lord) "HELLO!! WE NEED SOME HELP SIR!!!!!" I shouted I saw him pull aside the road and get out the car he was older than me some stubble on his face with a bit of a belly sticking out but what got me the most were those piercing blue eyes. "Howdy, names sheriff Hoyt" "hi I'm Lily" I stuck out my hand "well aint cha got some manners" he answered smiling and stuck out his. We shaked hands and I showed him the car underneath the hood while my grandmother was explaining him what happened "wow the engine is fucked up" he said as we shut the hood of the car with a loud thud "yeah I know that!, but where's a motel!!?" My nan barked "there ain't one for miles but you could stay for dinner at my house" he grumbled to my grandma he then proceeded to bring out a walkie talkie from his pocket "Monty ya there?" "Yeah" "we got company staying for dinner could you come and pick there car up" "sure thang!" Then it the conversation ended with Hoyt and "monty" cackling hysterically.

Few hours later a old dark green pick up truck arrived with a man that looked the same age as the sheriff but more slimmer and with more stubble on his face but with a trucker hat with him wearing glasses. "This is my brother monty" He hopped out of his truck and waved to my nan and me, i waved back but my nan just ignored him "can I sit in your car?" I asked Hoyt with excitement I never ridden in a police car not only that I watch a lot of crime shows so it was something I wanted to do in my bucket list. Hoyt turned to me with a kind expression and said "sure thang Lime" so I hopped in his car while my nan was with monty in the pickup truck and we drove to sherriff Hoyt's house.

This was only the beginning of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's p.o.v

I felt like we were driving for a hour at least just filled by silence,I liked the silence while looking at my surroundings it's calming in a strange way "so where ya from?" Hoyt asked "I'm from England" "that explains ya accent" Hoyt chuckled I chuckled along with him "so you have any Family?" I asked politely "well I got my mama and well ya saw monty and my youngest brother Thomas" "Thomas? Tell me more about him." Replied fascinated "well I'm fore warning ya Thomas has a skin condition that has deformed a part of his face so he hides it wearing a mask, poor bastard it started when he was little, he's a quiet boy really, you remind me a little of him actually" he replied quietly "wow" I said "does he like books?" "He's too stupid to pick up a damn book. But if you tell him to do something he'll do it" Hoyt replied, We we're finally at the house it was old with paint chipping off and metal rusting i got out the car and saw the pickup truck behind us, monty helped my grandma out of the car and I saw a old ish looking woman come out of the house welcoming me and my grandma "this here's Lily" Hoyt said to the woman i reacted and waved saying "hi!" in a cute voice and stuck out my hand while the other one was sorting out the positioning of my round glasses "why hello Lily! Ain't you a purdy little thing" the woman spoke in a cheery voice while shaking my hand "my names luda mae" my nan barged in quickly and said "hey Lady do you have a bathroom!?" to which Luda mae said "sure thang just up the stairs and turn left!" we then headed inside and to my prediction it was very strange art surrounding the place but I'm not one quick to judge so I was comfortable. I made my way to the lounge to see a large man apear to be at least 25 lying on the couch watching cartoons with a mask covering his jaw down to his upper neck (I'm definitely guessing this is Thomas) but I sat down next to him casually and said "hi I'm Lily" and as usual stuck out my hand he seemed he didn't know what to do at first then both his large hands held my hand and shaked my arm really hard which left me giggling "nice too meet you too " I said while laughing. Luda mae walked in and said "guess you two are getting along well" with a warm smile "yes ma'am" I said "well Lily lime if you need anything just gimme a shout" as she walked into the kitchen "your mom is nice" i said turning to Thomas he just stayed silent as we watched cartoon then i moved closer to him because there was too much space between us and I didn't want to make things seemed like I was being rude then I felt a arm around me and realised it was Thomas and I looked up and smiled and he smiled back at me


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's p.o.v

After sometime watching cartoons I heard my nan and Luda mae talking and my nan came out telling me I should wash and get changed so I did I was told even though I had my hair in a single braid and two hair barrette clips in each side of my head with a blue and pink crop top with light blue jeans but i headed in my room I was staying in and opened my suitcase and picked out what I was going to wear it was pretty but not like "boom in your face!" Clothes it was a green dress with dark green patterns on it with white sensible flat shoes along with my makeup because I thought (heh well I'm hella bored so why not?)I also decided to wear my hair down but for makeup I put a dark brown lipstick on with a white shimmery eyeshadow on with some eyeliner and I put my silver hoop earrings in. I headed downstairs with all eyes on me "wow wee ain't you as purdy as a lime!" Hoyt called out "hush now Hoyt don't scare her" Luda mae proceeded "you look lovely Lily" Luda mae said "thank you but Hoyt didn't scare me I knew he was just being friendly" i answered smiling I sat down next to Thomas who was staring at me as if I was jesus who just came back from the dead. I noticed grandma wasn't in the dining room which I found odd since she would never be late to a meal since she would be the first person at the dinner table but I just shrugged it off we held hands and As we were saying grace I noticed how big Thomas actually was, I'm 5,1 and he was 6,5 he was literally a giant in my eyes. After grace I stuffed my face with the stew , rolls and veggies I complimented Luda maes cooking and her reply was a warm smile I turned to see Thomas who was still staring at me I said to him "have I got some carrot in my braces?" Which to my surprise he shook his head and just kept staring at me all through out dinner. After dinner I went upstairs removed my makeup,took my earrings out and put my pjs on which had ducks all over them I came down stairs and proceeded to help Luda mae with the dishes "I'm going outside to put the laundry out to dry" she then walked towards the stairs which I'm guessing lead to the basement and screamed "TOMMY!!!" Which lead to large thumps coming up the stairs and Tommy standing infront of her "help Lily lime with the dishes" which Thomas nodded and we were both alone we were washing the dishes and cleared up Thomas grunted at me and made a "come here" motion with his hand I was confused at first but came over "yes Thomas?" I spoke with a smile he handed me a note from his pocket which I opened to it saying "you looked so beautiful at dinner plus I prefer you call me Tommy not Thomas" which left me smiling and blushing I motioned him to come down to my level and I whispered in his"thank you Tommy" I then pecked his cheek which left him blushing and smiling. I turned all the lights off in the kitchen and made my way up to bed closed the door and got in my bed and went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's p.o.v

It was the middle of the night and I just fell asleep when I was awoken by my grandma screaming "LILY!!!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!!!!" Which made me jump out of my bed and run downstairs and run towards the basement which to my horror I saw Tommy with a chainsaw revving it and driving it into my nans chest I watched in horror with blood spattering on me until Tommy looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs, we locked eyes for a moment before I sprinted to head back to my room but i tripped up and smashed my head against the table instantly knocked me out.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling someone was playing with my hair and someone humming I realised Luda mae was humming while clearing my open head wound while I found out Tommy was playing with my hair "ah Lily lime your awake!" She spoke "w-what happened to me?" I said "you a had a great fall! And I'm putting ya back together again!" She smiled "w-why did Tommy kill my nan?" I stuttered only when I'm in fear "well ya see ever since the meat factory closed down and folks were moving away from here, there was no more meat so we converted to cannibalism but we never eat our own family we just kill strangers that passes by" I was wide eyed shocked at first then I seemed to understand why "will you kill me?" I whimpered out "well we were at first but Tommy told me about how much he liked ya so you got two choices you die like ya grandma or you live as one of the Hewitts" at this point I didn't want to die like my nan not only because I hated her but I didn't want to die like that plus not only that I like Tommy so I finally answered by saying "I'll join this family" "do the chores I'll be setting ya and you'll be just fine because everybody works in this family also you can call me mama" "okay" I agreed so the next day I woke to the smell of breakfast (mmm...bacon,sausage and eggs) I thought whilst licking my lips "good morning lime!" Mama said smiling "good morning mama!" Said joyful "breakfast smells so good!" "Thanks doll face!, here" she hands me a plate of bacon, sausage and egg that was formed into a smiley face "thank you mama" I went to sit down and realised it was only Hoyt sitting down reading the news whilst Tommy was no where to be seen "mama? Where's Tommy?" "He's downstairs in the basement and doesn't liked to be disturbed" she replied I saw Hoyt head out with mama telling me her and hoyt will be looking for strangers and if I need assistance phone her or Hoyt

So they left which got me enough time to think about what I was going to do and I decided to clean the whole house and the basement if Tommy lets me so I cleaned the living room , kitchen , dining room , porch and stairs and then I went downstairs to the basement which I was a bit hesitant about

And knocked on the door...


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's p.o.v

I heard loud footsteps approaching towards the other side of the metal door and saw Thomas opened it wide looking down at me "if your not busy I'd like to clean the basement please?" He shook his head saying no "why?" He took out his notebook and pencil and wrote "there are things down there I don't want you to see also Im worried you'll look through my stuff" "well Tommy I won't I'm not a person who sticks there nose into other peoples businesses now can I please clean the basement?" He shook his head no and poked me back but I just slithered by him and quickly ran down the stairs and I noticed he was angry that I went down there even when he said no so I started cleaning the table which was drenched in blood also the chair and I noticed Tommy was staring at me as he came down the stairs he didn't seem happy about it but he accepted and went back to cleaning and oiling his chainsaw I was cleaning the floor and a box fell down and I was putting it back when I realise it was all file work on Tommy, I saw a photo of him when he was 12 without the mask which looked like his jaw was gray and rotting. Tommy saw me looking at a young woman that was drawn he came over and snatched it out of my hands "hey! Who was that?" Then I noticed there was more drawings of the young girl "who is she?" Tommy then came over and pointed at me "there drawings of me?" I asked he nodded slowly then I asked him "Tommy to do like me?" He nodded seeming confused "do you like like me?" He stayed silent and walked towards me held me by my shoulders and slowly nodded he then pointed at me then putting his hand on his chest and squeezed which indicated "do you like like me too?" To which my reply was "you seem very sweet so yes!" Which made him smile and all of a sudden I got the biggest hug I'd every had gotten in my life. He lifted me off the ground spinning me around and I felt a kiss on my forehead. After cleaning the basement and doing all the chores I asked tommy if he'd like to come up stairs and watch a movie with me to which he nodded

I gave him a variety of movies we could watch since mama does get back until the evening he picked sleeping beauty which surprised me because I didn't think a man like him would pick such a sweet gentle Disney movie so we began watching the movie he pulled me close when aurora was singing "once upon a dream" which made me blush then all of a sudden when the movie was over I felt his lips on mine (oh my god it's my first kiss!) so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and only pulled away to get some air. Could this bond be something new?


	6. Chapter 6

Lily's p.o.v

A week later after my experience and all the months I've grown to know Tommy I realised that I really liked him and I wanted to show it to him and I'm nearly 15 so I was going to get something from town my freind Maria said I should get some sexy lingerie but I said no to that since I didn't think I was ready for that yet and I didn't think Tommy was ready either but I did get some Brazilian underwear which would look nice on me also mama said that we're having a 4th of July bbq with the rest of the family which got me excited because I'm meeting more people!. I got the rest of everything on the list including some items that Tommy wanted which included oil and soap for his chainsaw and a new apron since his last one was drenched in blood, as I was walking around in the mall I saw a lovely baby pink dress with ruffles on it and I thought to my self (I'll definitely be buying that) so I did end up buying the dress and as soon as I got back home I headed up the stairs ran into my room and put rollers in my hair did my makeup and listened to music and danced around in my underwear (classic I know right?) when I heard a knock on the door "who is it?" Then I got a low growl and realised it was Tommy "hold on just give me a minute!" (Fuck!) I Then quickly wrapped a towel around my head and waist and opened the door just a crack "hi Tommy" I said as if I was tired "sorry I just came out from the bath andnowimgoingtoget changed...SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!!!" I Then tried to quickly shut the door but his foot jammed in the door it was literally trying to lift a concrete block off the ground when you have my strength! he then walked in casually looked around and then took out his notepad and pencil and wrote "I was checking if you weren't hiding something" I replied "well I would t because I'd never hide anything from you for your information! Now I'll see you downstairs!" I pushed him out of the door and slammed it quickly shut and said "sorry!" As I went back to get ready I shaved my legs so I felt like silk I also decided to pluck my eyebrows since it's been awhile I took my rollers out and my hair looked like a cluster of curly pasta, my makeup was adorable: pink lips with a nude eyeshadow,eyeliner with fake freckles along with my round glasses and I threw on my pink dress with pink flat shoes with a flower on the ends. I headed downstairs and saw the family: Hoyt,luda mae and Thomas (as per usual) , a really obese lady , a really skinny guy with a moustache and black stringy hair, another guy with a metal plate on the side of his head, a guy the same age as Hoyt but with balding with brown hair around the sides, a girl with a pixie haircut,a little girl who looked younger than me, a guy who reminded me of a cowboy and another guy with a metal claw for his other hand and that was about it


End file.
